deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Delsin Rowe vs. Cole MacGrath
Delsin Rowe vs. Cole MacGrath is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. JiffyCones= Description Interlude Cole MacGrath Delsin Rowe DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| DemonsAnarchy= Description The Patron Saint of New Marais is about to trade blows with the Bio-Terrorist of Seattle! Who will be siding with Lady Karma?! Interlude Wizard: Abraham Lincoln once said these famous words, “Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man’s character, give him power.” Boomstick: Ah, who cares about what other people think of you?! If you got powers, then you can do as you damn well please! A fact that these two men are willing to demonstrate, and then some! Cole MacGrath, the infamous Demon of Empire City and Patron Saint of New Marais…! ...and Delsin Rowe, the spray-painting vandal of Second Son! He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! And its our job to analyize their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Cole MacGrath Before it was quarantined, Empire City was a decaying cesspool of filth, crime and violence. The worst part of the city was the Warren, though it would only be after the event known only as “The Blast” that the city was thrown into chaos. Basically, the entire Historic District got fucked up, a disease popped up and then the whole city was put into quarantine. To make it worse, it was ruled by three different crime syndicates. But, before all of this happened, there was this guy who was in the center of the site where The Blast took place. And it sure as hell did more than just make him crispy! Man… Reminds me of the package my ex-wife sent me! The Blast somehow gave him superhuman powers. At this moment, Cole MacGrath knew that whatever ordinary life he had...was now gone. Cole MacGrath: Something inside of me...was beginning. Pre-Blast, Cole MacGrath was a bike courier who had an ordinary life and was in a happy relationship with his girlfriend Trish Dailey. Unfortunately, his life suddenly went downhill when he was asked to deliver a package to a person named “Kessler.” Turned out that the package was a powerful, bomb-like item called the Ray Sphere. And it was more than just a bomb. It was a bomb meant to unlock the powers of special humans known as Conduits. That’s...kind of a badass name, I guess? Conduit actually references an object channeling a force, such as energy or water, etc. In this case, Conduits, much like Marvel’s Mutants or DC’s Meta Humans, possess strange abnormal capabilities. Cole MacGrath was no different. The Blast awakened his dormant powers, that being electrokensis and electromagnetism. Cole is capable of manipulating the flow of electricity and generating it from his very body, even weaponize it in the form of lightning-enhanced punches and kicks. He can also use it like a gun, shooting lightning bolts from his hands. Its even possible for Cole to enhance his senses, moving faster and attack foes with impressive precision. He can also heal wounds by drawing out and amplifying the bio-electric currents inside a person’s body, thus accelerating the healing process. Additionally, like other Conduits, Cole possesses a healing factor and incredible durability, taking bullet shots and healing far quicker than a normal person. It is worth noting that, before the blast, Cole was incredibly durable, having been hit by a car and had his legs run over by a truck. And that ain’t even the start of Cole’s impressive powers! He can glide through the air with his Static Thrusters, speed through railings with his Grind, and send out a powerful electric shockwave that can toss cars easily! He’s also got his own spin on grenades, being balls of electrictity that explode with a satisfying ‘pop!’ When he’s dealing with bad guys, he can opt to either bind ‘em with electricity, pinning ‘em to the ground or just suck the life out of them with his Bio-Leech to heal his wounds and replenish ammo! Cole doesn’t have unlimited power. To replenish them, he has to absorb energy from nearby sources of power, such as a generator, car or even a street lamp. So long as he’s nearby a source of electrical power, Cole has nearly limitless ammunition. That being said, if he’s in a place with no power whatsoever, such as an area in the midst of a blackout, he’ll be quite vulnerable. Among his other abilities is the Megawatt Hammer, where he sends out a missile of lightning at his foes to send them flying and the Polarity Wall, which can stop bullets dead in their tracks. Cole didn’t really like having thunder spewing from his hands. At least not until Empire City learned that he unintentionally set off The Blast that wrecked the Historic District and broke up with his girlfriend and wanted out of this hellhole. Making a deal with a government agent, Cole had an opportunity to escape Empire City by retrieving the same object that gave him powers…. That has GOT to be the worst decision, ever! You can’t trust shady government chicks! Hell, look no further than my ex-wife! ...regardless, during this time, Cole was put through the wringer, which was all apart of a plan devised by Kessler, the leader of the First Sons. Kessler wanted to mold Cole into a powerful and ruthless warrior that could make impossible decisions, all for the purpose of defeating a destructive force known only as “The Beast.” Among his many tests of Cole was his ordeals in the Warren and Neon District, as well as putting Cole hell by choosing between six doctors and Trish. He could only save one of the two. Yeah, you know how the hero somehow makes the impossible and saves the girl and the kidnapped or chooses love over his duty? Yeah… Cole didn’t have that option. Eventually, Cole confronted and defeated Kessler, as the man had wanted before showing Cole the threat that would soon appear. It wouldn’t be long before The Beast did appear, and by then, Cole was at his peak… ...but it wasn’t enough. The Beast wrecked his shit, and then destroyed Empire City. Cole decided that he needed to get stronger, so he and his bud Zeke, along with NSA babe Kuo, headed to New Marais, where a mad scientist had the weapon that could beat The Beast and give Cole new powers! His battle with the Beast left him drained. Cole lost a couple of his powers, but in his adventures in New Marais, he gained new ones. He could utilize his Lightning Bolts in new ways, such as a Pincer Bolt, attacking from three sides at once or with the power of a magnum. He also developed Ionic Powers through the absorption of Blast Cores. Ionic Powers were utterly devastating, but consumed a great deal of power. Cole could create vortex of electrical energy that would suck up everything in its path, and through the transfer of powers through Lucy Kuo, could create gigantic glaciers of ice through cryo manipulation. His real showstopper is the Ionic Storm! Initially just a wild and uncontrollable thunder storm, this lets Cole bring down a massive thunder storm that’s damn near impossible to survive! And one of Cole’s strongest abilities is his Karma Overload, which gives him unlimited electrical power for a short period of time! Conduits powers are also seemingly derived from their personality, or karma. Conduits who use their powers for Evil Intentions have destructive and powerful attacks, such as Nix, who possessed pyrokinetic abilities and napalm manipulation. As you can imagine, she was pretty violent and often opted for more dangerous methods. Conduits who are good, on the other hand, have a more refined control over their powers. For this Death Battle, Cole and his opponent will be Heroes, not Infamous douchebags. On top of being one of the most powerful Conduits alive, Cole is also well-trained. He seems to have a basic knowledge of martial arts, given his fighting style, and has impressive parkour capabilities. He doesn’t always rely on bolts and nifty thunder strikes alone, as in his time in New Marais, Zeke crafted the Amp, a giant metal tuning fork slash club that could channel electrical currents through it and build up energy with each strike, allowing for devastating finishing blows. Of course, like all individuals, Cole is not without his weaknesses. As we mentioned earlier, Cole has a limited amount of power and needs to recharge, much like a console controller running low on energy. Also, because he’s a living, walking battery, he can’t stand in large bodies of water, otherwise he runs the risk of electrocuting himself to death. He’s also unable of absorbing energy from white lightning, the most purest form of electricity there is, and can even be harmed by it. Must suck, not being able to take a bath. Showers are the worst! Though Cole can increase his electric energy supply by absorbing energy from Blast Shards and, if he’s in the middle of a thunder storm, he can always absorb a lightning strike and boost himself up for one quick, explosive entrance! Above everything, Cole’s experiences in Empire City and New Marais have taught him one thing. What’s that? ...it ain’t easy, playing the good guy. Especially when it ends with someone you love dead. Amen, Wiz. A~men. Cole MacGrath: “I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost.” Delsin Rowe Seven years after the events of New Marais, culminating in Cole MacGrath’s sacrifice and his decision to kill all Conduits on Earth in order to vanquish the Beast once and for all, the world was changing rapidly. After the emergence of The Beast, the government sanctioned the creation of an organization tasked with dealing with the threat of “Bio-Terrorists.” The Department of Unified Protection, led by the stone-hearted Brooke Augustine. They were better known as the D.U.P, and they could get away with a lot of things. They had Seattle locked down like a drum, declaring martial law, enforcing curfew… You ever wondered what would happen if Big Brother was also a military? Yeah, they’re that. “Bio-Terrorists” were, in actuality, Conduits that had miraculously survived extinction following the activation of the Ray Field Inhibitor, which was designed to kill any and all Conduits. Only 10% of Conduit population had survived, but they did not have it easy. After The Beast’s appearance and bringing Conduits into the public eye, they were forced to run and go into hiding, or else risking being capture by Augustine and sent to Curdin Cay prison. Apparently, place is so bad that Conduits have their powers bound and have to get taken care of like old folks in a nursing home. Hell, they even hafta wipe your ass. The D.U.P did a good job rounding up Conduits, because soon the government decided that it wasn’t needed anymore! Big Brother was about to be booted out of the job! But Augustine had a contingency plan. She purposely allowed three Conduits to escape, so that she could have the excuse to keep the D.U.P running. What she didn’t expect, however, was the emergence of a powerful Conduit who happened to run into these three escapees. And who was he you ask? Just your average day vandal, Delsin Rowe… Delsin Rowe is a Native American belonging to the Akomish Tribe in Salmon Bay, living an otherwise dull life. After the death of his parents, he was taken care of by his older brother Reggie, who went on to become the Sheriff of the town. Delsin celebrated his brother’s promotion by vandalizing a billboard with his brother’s face on it. Not long after that, he witnessed the armored truck carrying three Conduits. And it was here that Delsin discovered a horrible truth. He’s a Bio-Terrorist! And...it really wasn’t all that horrible. Delsin Rowe: Right! The only downside being, uh... nope, can't think of anything, this is pretty freaking awesome! Delsin’s encounter with Hank Daughtry led to him discovering his own Conduit ability, one that arguably makes him one of the most deadliest individuals on the face of the planet: Absorption. By physically interacting with another Conduit, Delsin can absorb a portion of their powers and make it his own. So, what? He’s like the Indian-version of Rogue from X-Men? Minus the goth look and has a spray can? One, your thinking of Rogue from Evolution. And two, pretty much. Delsin, also at the time of absorbing their powers, can also experience their memories and emotions at the time they developed their abilities. After meeting Hank Daughtry when he attempted to help him, Delsin developed powers based around smoke and ember manipulation, and like Cole, he could shoot out blasts of the stuff and fire off more condensed versions as well as create smoke bombs to disorient his foes. It also had the added advantage of allowing Delsin to turn his body into smoke, capable of passing through wired gates and travel through air vents. Then he experience love at first sight with Abigail Walker, a Conduit that was killing drug dealers because of the shit that happened with her brother and an asshole. He made love with her by getting into a fight with her and then taking her power. Then he became a goddamn flasher! And by that, I mean he could control freaking neon! Unlike his smoke powers, he could run at high speed, leaving behind after images and shoot lasers at his foes. Like with Cole’s Precision Shot, Delsin has his own variant of enhanced senses during a shot and can even find spots to non-lethally take out the Dupes. Then we have the ever-handy stasis bubble, which lets him trap enemies, slow ‘em down and made it look like shootin’ fish in a barrel! Later, Delsin met Eugene Sims, another young Conduit who, like Abigail and Hank, also escaped the D.U.P and attempted to save other Conduits in the city by kidnapping them with his abilities. Absorbing his abilities, Delsin could cloak himself and sneak up behind his foes, allowing for a stealthy blow. He could create digital hard-light swords that could fly like rockets, and even create his own variations of Eugene’s Angels. After getting touchy-feely with Hank, Delsin met Augustine and made the mistake of making it look like he knew something she didn’t want anybody to know. Despite his best attempts, she decides to interrogate the tribe by piercing them with her concrete. Delsin gets off fine, thanks to him being superhuman, but on the other hand… The Akomish were literally on their death beds. In order to save them and rectify his mistake after realizing he can absorb other Conduits’ powers, Delsin and his brother Reggie head to Seattle. After a series of events and meeting Abigail and Eugene, Delsin finally catches up to Augustine and takes her powers. With Concrete, Delsin can encase himself in rocky armor, charging straight at his foes or curl up into a ball and come crashing down hard. Unlike with Neon, Smoke or Video, Delsin spits out shards of Concrete at his opponents and can send out crescent waves akin to bombs. He can even glide through the air for a short amount of time. And just like Cole’s powerful Ion Powers, Delsin’s got his own sick finishers – the Karma Bombs! For smokey action, Delsin shoots up into the air and comes crashing down like a rocket, blowing all of his opponents away and suffocating them with ash. With Neon, Delsin lights ‘em up and shoots ‘em all to hell while they’re left dangling in the air. Video? I’ll let Delsin himself tell you.. Delsin: Heaven, hellfire AND Delsin! It’s…*sniff* it’s so beautiful, Wiz! ...ri~ght. Anyway, like with Cole, Delsin enhances his powers through the use of Blast Shards and Blast Cores, though Concrete is the only power without a Karma Bomb. And simply because Delsin can use multiple powers doesn’t make him invincible. Unlike Cole, who’s been hardened by his experiences in Empire City, Delsin is cocky and is more than eager to jump into a fight without a plan. Hell, he didn’t even think of a plan to tackle the D.U.P at first, relying on his brother’s advice and improvising as they went. Also, Delsin’s unique power has several fatal drawbacks. Yeah, turns out being a copycat really is a bad thing. When Delsin first gets a power, he’s knocked out six ways from Sunday like me after a night at the bar and shooting gallery, and he can’t switch between powers until he’s developed them to a certain point. Plus, he can’t use any powers he wants at the drop of a hat. He’s gotta be near a source of power relating to what ability he’s got. He’s using Smoke but wants a taste of Neon goodness? Better find a neon sign, buddy! Additionally, unlike Cole, Delsin doesn’t have good physical capabilities. He’s relatively good at parkour, but relies mostly on his Conduit powers to scale up buildings. He also relies on said abilities for close-range attacks, using his metal chain and imbuing it with Smoke or Neon. Also, compared to the people he’s taken powers from, Delsin lacks the finesse and control, as well as the strength they possess, which is a given, considering that they’ve had years of time to learning how to develop and hone their specific skillsets. Gotta admit, though… I like his graffiti. Maybe I should take up an art class! Please, don’t. Delsin: Damn… I love meeting new people. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to settle this debate, once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! The battle opens with Delsin walking through the streets of Seattle, heading into an alleyway with a grin on his face as he produces an canister from his person, looking at a concrete wall. Delsin: This’ll be good. A few minutes later, Cole appears and enters the alleyway just in time to see Delsin complete his work: the Akomish Tribe symbol. Delsin sees Cole and gets nervous after being caught by a stranger, especially when he sees Cole’s Amp in his hand. Cole: You Delsin Rowe? Delsin: Uh, yeah? Cole: I’m looking for some “special people.” Was kind of hoping you could help me out here. Delsin: Hm… Sorry, man. I got other stuff to do. Later. Delsin turns to leave… Only to receive a lightning bolt flashing past his face. Turning around, he sees Cole with his hand raised, sparking with electricity. Cole: You’re either with me… Or against me! Delsin frowns and pounds his fist, calling up his Smoke power. Delsin: Bring it on, Sparky! The two then charge at each other, fists reared back for a punch. F-I-G-H-T! ! ! TetraNinja inFAMOUS: Second Son SONG: “Feed the Need” At the last moment, Delsin dissipates through Cole, reforming behind him and lashing at his back with his chain, laced in smoke. Cole stumbles after the hit, but recuperates and lashes out with his Amp, blocking Delsin’s next strike before shooting off a Magnum Bolt. It hits Delsin square in the chest before Cole fires off another one, this one square in the chest. Seeing his disadvantage, Delsin throws a Smoke Bomb to his feet, clouding the area. Cole is barely affected and instead blows it away with an Alpha Blast, knocking Delsin in the air in the process. Delsin: Ow! He hits the ground. As he gets up, he shrugs off the damage and sees Cole creating a swirling mass in his hands, sending a Megawatt Hammer his way. '' Delsin: Shit! ''He quickly dashes away, evading the blast before sending a condensed blast of smoke at Cole. He smashes it away with ease before he leaps over the car in his way, head straight for Delsin. Seeing how he’s at a disadvantage, Delsin looks around and finds a neon sign, making him smirk. Delsin: Okay… Let’s play a game of Fetch! Cole comes down, swinging his Amp at Delsin. He evades at the last second, bouncing on top of a car and landing on top of the neon sign. He raises his hand and drains it dry, causing his body to become wreathed in light. Cole recoils at the sight, eyes wide. Cole: The hell…? Delsin: My turn now! Armed with Neon, Delsin hops off and breaks into an empowered sprint, dodging Cole’s Alpha Bolts with ease before delivering a drop kick to Cole’s chest, knocking him into a car. He follows up with a Precision Shot, though Cole blocks it with one of his own before sending out a Shock Grenade. Delsin notices it and snipes it out of the air, causing it to blow. This leaves him open for Cole, but Delsin sends a Statis Bubble his way, catching him off guard. Trapped, Delsin gets ready to send a shot at Cole and subdue him, but Cole, still able to move somewhat, sends out another Megawatt Hammer, dispersing the bubble. Delsin dodges. As Cole hits the ground, he pants as he notices how tired he is. Cole: Need some more juice. Sending out a pulse, he finds a suitable source nearby. As he runs for it, he sends out Alpha Bolts at Delsin, who bats them away with his chain before giving pursuit. He’s too late, as Cole finds the power box in the alley he and Delsin met and drains it, sucking the electricity from it. Cracking his shoulders, he smirks and readies his Amp. Cole: Now I’m charged up! Delsin grits his teeth and charges at Cole, fist cocked with Neon. Cole counters with an uppercut, disorienting the Akomish before delivering brutal blows to him with his Amp. With each strike, it gets charged up before it starts to spark with energy. Seeing his chance, Cole entraps Delsin’s neck, spinning him around with the Amp before bringing him down, releasing the pent up electricity and throwing him away. Delsin groans in pain as he gets up, finding blood leaking from his mouth. Delsin: Gets Neon ain’t gonna cut it. Realizing he needs to switch, Delsin dashes up the side of the building. Cole scowls and immediately gives chase, climbing up the building as quickly as he can before he’s within range to use his Electric Thether. Pulling himself up, he lands on the roof of the building, only to frown when he notices that Delsin is nowhere to be found. Cole: Where are you…? Cole sends out a pulse. Immediately, he finds Delsin behind him. Quickly, he turns around and blocks a hard-light sword with his Amp, being pushed back by Delsin. As he looks at the Akomish, Delsin flicks his nose and aims his hand at him, creating several swords. Delsin: Time for a little hellfire! The swords go straight for Cole. He manages to knock two away, but is struck by one of them and knocked flat to the ground. He gets up just in time to see two angel-like beings hovering over him, rifles at the ready. Gritting his teeth, Cole gathers up special energy from his body. Then, he releases it with a spin, throwing a spinning twister of fearsome wind and cackling electricity his way. The angels are swallowed up by it, but Delsin evades it with a boost, blue wings spreading from his back and having him float away. Cole is quick to Thether his way towards him, throwing two Megawatt Hammers at him. Delsin cuts through one with his sword, but is hit dead on and is sent flying off the roof, slamming back down to the ground. Cole leaps down after him, landing on the ground. As he dusts himself off, he prepares to finish Delsin off with his Amp, only to be hit in the head by a rock. Rubbing his head, he looks behind him and finds the citizens of Seattle raising their arms against him. Seeing this, Cole smiles and looks back at Delsin. Cole: I guess you and I aren’t so different. Delsin: What’re you…? Suddenly, a figure leaps down in between Delsin and Cole. Its a D.U.P Knight, wreathed in concrete armor. He turns towards Cole and aims a finger at him. D.U.P Knight: Demon of Empire City! I’m taking you in-URK?! Suddenly, Delsin comes up behind him, pinning him to the ground with several digital swords. Once he’s left on the ground, Delsin smirks as he extends a hand, draining the Concrete from him as shrapnel and bits swirl around his arms. Delsin: Thanks for the save. I owe ya one. Now, where we we? Cole sighs, but readies himself for battle. Delsin charges at him, encased in earth and powers straight through a Megawatt Hammer before smashing into Cole and barreling down through the street, eventually smashing into a store. As Delsin breaks away from his armor, he finds Cole already on his feet, draining electricity from a nearby breaker, thus sucking the place dry. Charged up again, Cole switches to his Bolt Stream, sending several lightning blasts his way. Delsin retaliates with a steady burst of shrapnel. The two were locked in a stalemate before Delsin send a Concrete Barrage at Cole, who slams it away with his Amp, though its subsequently thrown out of his hands. He then finds Delsin rushing at him again and sends another Megawatt Hammer at him. Delsin’s armor breaks away, but he powers through the pain and lunges at Cole, pinning him to the floor and grabbing his hands. Delsin: Okay, let’s see what you can do! Cole struggles, but finds his powers being drained. Then, his world goes black as his life and beginning is played out before Delsin, revealing the events of inFAMOUS. A few hours later, Cole and Delsin wake up, both staggering up to their feet. Delsin’s arms cackle with dark blue electricity. He looks at Cole with large eyes, as if staring at him in disbelief. Delsin: Y-you gotta be kiddin’ me… You’re Cole Mac-?! Cole shuts him up with a punch, knocking him back. Delsin is quick to get back up to his feet, finding Cole cracking his knuckles, looking positively pissed. Cole: I don’t know what you just did, kid… But you’re gonna regret it! JT Music: inFAMOUS: Second Son RAP - “The Second Son” Cole throws out several Alpha Bolts, which Delsin punches away with his own electric hands before he lashes his whip out at Cole, slapping him with cackling sparks. In the midst of the fourth strike, Cole catches it and pulls Delsin in, headbutting him and then throwing him out of the store and back out into the street with an Alpha Blast. When Cole emerges, he pounds his fist into his palm before throwing out several Shock Grenades. Delsin sparks away, vanishing in a blitz and escaping before sending powerful bolts at Cole, who found himself getting pushed back. Gritting his teeth, Delsin conjures up another Ionic Vortex, but stops when he remembers there are civilians in the area. Instead, he throws out a Megawatt Hammer at Delsin. Cole: Damn. Running dry…! He was not the only one. Delsin warped away from the approaching missile and sent two bolts at Cole, only to pant afterwards. He was not used to his new power yet. Thankfully, he was already near a power source. Extending a hand, he drained a car of its power before sending out a few more bolts at Cole. He dodged to the side, rolling to evade. Just then, a citizen rushed up to Cole and socked him square in the jaw. It hurt, but Cole then realized he wasn’t anywhere close to a power source. Realizing his dilemma, he cursed and mentally asked Trish to forgive him before he punched the citizen back, pinned him to the ground and put a hand to his face, performing a Bio-Leech. Seeing this, Delsin’s eyes widened in horror before fury takes over his features. '' Delsin: You son of a bitch! ''Out of anger, Delsin sends out as many Thunder Bolts as he can. After Cole recovers his energy, standing up from the corpse he just made, he tanked the bolts Delsin sent his way. Delsin then fell to his knee, panting when he realized he was out of juice again. The same couldn’t be said about Cole as he threw a Megawatt Hammer at him, slamming him up against a wall. Then Cole sent out another. Then a third. And a fourth before the numerous blows sent Delsin flying out into the park. Weak and in pain, he struggled to get back up to his feet. Cole looked at him, almost with remorse for what he was about to do before he called on his trump card. Cole: You may have gotten my powers… An Ionic Storm. Cole: ...but you don’t have the experience! Delsin can do nothing but let out a soundless scream as a thunder strike engulfs him, charring his body and ripping him apart. As the storm ends, his charred corpse kneels on the ground for a moment, standing still before falling forward. Cole sighed, shaking his head before turning around, dialing up a number. Cole: Kuo, it’s me. That lead you had was a bust. Sorry… K.O.! ! ! Results The end scene shows Cole running from a mob of angry and grieving Seattle citizens. Meanwhile, Fetch and Eugene are shown mourning Delsin’s charred body. *sniffs* Whew. Haven’t had anything that crispy since my grandpap’s BBQ shotgun wedding with Grandma Boomstick! In terms of power and skill, Cole had Delsin outmatched. Throughout his career, Cole’s fought Conduits who are several times stronger than himself, such as Alden Tate, a powerful telekenetic who created a monster created from the surrounding metal from the destroyed bridge they were on. Delsin did have an advantage against Cole through his different powers, but there are only so many power sources for Delsin to drain before he’s forced to fight Cole with the only power at his disposal. Not only that, but given the absurd amount of electronics in the area, Cole had more options to absorb power and heal up than Delsin himself. Wait, hold on a sec. We said we were using Hero! Cole and Delsin, right? So why’d Cole do a leech thing on that poor bastard near the end? Well, when you consider Cole’s arsenal, he’s technically always had the option to perform a Bio-Leech, regardless of his Karma Rank. Plus… C’mon, Boomstick. Let’s be real. In any playthrough of inFAMOUS for gamers, haven’t you hurt at least one guy without meaning to? Touche, captain. And let’s not forget Delsin’s glaringly obvious problem: he’s waaay too eager to add another power to his arsenal, and doesn’t even think about his game plan when he’s got it! A weakness that Augustine exploited in their final battle. As we said earlier in our analysis, Delsin cannot switch powers until he’s developed the one he’s acquired to a certain point. Since he wasn’t near a Core Relay, he was only stuck with his “dash” and “shot” abilities. It is worth noting that Delsin can understand his new abilities pretty quickly, such as when he got Neon after only a short time of experimenting with it in his fight with Abigail. Delsin’s recklessness and brash attitude had more or less sealed his fate when he attempted to add Cole’s power to his own. Not only that, but as Cole and Augustine herself pointed out, they’ve had plenty of time to develop and hone their powers for years. Delsin’s only had his for a few weeks. Fetch might’ve stood a fighting chance against Cole. Maybe. Who knows? In the end, though, Delsin just wasn’t prepared for this shocker of a twist. The Winner… is Cole MacGrath. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:JiffyCones Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Replacer vs Original themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel